Dance of the Dragons
by The-pasta-alchemist
Summary: Sting said that it was his dream to surpass me. Yeah right. Like I would let someone like him beat me. I'd go through hell and back before I would let that happen. Natsu's perspective of chapter 294 in the battle between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Some NaLu and Gale. A one-shot.


It was my turn to fight. My turn to show the world what I was made of. I was more ready than I've ever been in my entire life. I was so pumped. I was so ready to pound Sabertooth into the dirt.

They hurt Lucy. They almost killed her. Sabertooth, I'll never forgive them for hurting her, my precious person. I'll make sure they remember my name, and my face, so they'll know never to touch her ever again.

Gramps wished me luck, Lissana too. Elfman gave me a high-five, and Erza gave me a look like she didn't have a doubt in the world I would lose. Wendy gave me an encouraging nod and Gray punched me lightly in the arm. This wouldn't be like one of our regular spars. This was a real fight. A fight I couldn't loose, no matter what. I wasn't going to soil the name of Fairy Tail.

I heard Levy whisper Gajeels name softly and give him a worried look. She really cares a lot about him, I think. Gajeel gave her a pat on the head but looked straight ahead, he wasn't getting distracted. He stole her head band though, but she let him. He said it was a good luck charm. We were both going to do this.

As me a Gajeel walked to the stadium, I saw the crowd cheering, but I couldn't hear them. The only thing I heard was the sound of my own heartbeat.

Then I saw them, Sting and Rouge. Those bastards. They looked serious, but not as much as we were. Sting had his usual sadistic smile on; he was really ticking me off.

When the pumpkin dude yelled "Start!" I didn't waste any time. I ran as fast I could and punched Sting right in the face. It felt good. Gajeel did the same, and socked Rouge real hard. The look on those Saber's faces after we did that was priceless. They weren't expecting that.

Sting yelled, "White dragons howl!" as a beam shot out from his mouth, but I dodged. I saw Rouge try to attack Gajeel, but he used Iron dragon sword and deflected it before chucking him over to the other side of the arena where I was. Sabertooth was underestimating us.

As Rouge flew by, I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him right into Sting, whose expression was that of a scared child. I blasted both of them away.

As I looked up, I saw Happy and the rest of the guild cheering for me from the stands. I gave them a thumbs up as sweat dripped down my face. The judges were shocked, but I wasn't surprised. I knew we were going to dominate. But I also knew Sting and Rouge weren't using their full power. I was tired of people underestimating Fairy Tail. Why couldn't they go all out like we did? Were these really the people that killed their dragons?

I asked them that, and they answered yes. Now it looked like they were finally going to show us their stuff.

Rouge looked like he was turning into shadow, it was creepy. Sting was freakin' glowing, the bastard. He hit me with his "Holy judgment" attack or whatever it was.

I heard Gajeel yell "Salamander!" before toppling over himself, due to Rouge's attack. No! We weren't going to lose our grove now!

Happy and Gray yelled something from the stands, but I couldn't hear. I needed to concentrate.

Sting said that it was his dream to surpass me. Yeah right. Like I would let someone like him beat me. I'd go through hell and back before I would let that happen.

I think Sting really thought he would end it with that attack. No way! I mean it wasn't a bad technique, but it wasn't strong enough. Gajeel told me not to get cocky before smacking Rouge in the jaw and telling him not to look down on Fairy Tail. He was right.

Sting was getting pissed. This was fun. He yelled, "Dragon killer art, Super Nova!" and a huge explosion filled the stadium. But I grabbed his fist and stopped it. I wasn't taking any of Stings bullshit. The Sabertooth bastard looked like he was about to shit his pants.

The difference in our power was too big.

Everyone was so shocked, even the announcer.

Then Sting said something I wasn't expecting. He said he had to win for Lectors sake. Something about a promise or something. Lector was his exceed, right? I didn't think Sting had nakama.

Whatever. Sting looks real serious now. But I'm ready for anything. Give me your best shot Sting!

Bring it on!

* * *

Ok so I was really inspired by the newest chapter and I had to write this...It only took me like 45 min but I just needed to get all of my feels out of my system. I honestly think 294 was one of the best chapter's Mashima's put out so far. IT WAS SO EPIC AND MY BABIES NATSU AND GAJEEL WERE KICKING SABERTOOTH BUTT LIKE A BOSS!

Ok, NOW i'll go to finishing chapter 8 of my Jerza fic, 'Ghost of a Promise' which I know you guys have been waiting for. Sorry for the slowish update! I hope you enjoyed my drabble!


End file.
